Bats and Cats
by Yurilover89
Summary: One night, Morrigan was wondering around the human world when she receives an unexpected visit from a certain feline.
1. Chapter 1

It was gloomy darkness as it has always been at Castle Aensland, and Morrigan, current mistress of the house was of course board out of her sanity. Her duty as heir to the Aensland House was somewhat like a prison to her. Her only escape was the human world.

Often, now and then, she would visit the human world and cause mischief as to satisfy her boredom. And one night, she decided that now was the time to sneak out again. Only this night will be slightly different.

She flew through the roof tops of Edinburgh, looking for whatever sort of naughty and childish deeds she can pull. She landed in a dark ally and scanned her surroundings. "Hmm... What sort of mischief can I do on this fine night?" She asked herself. "Terrify children? Seduce a drunken fool?"

She then spotted a wanted poster of herself on a wall. She approached the power and jerked it off as to take a better look. "Or I could make tonight miserable for some hunters. That's usually the most fun, next to filling the wee little heads of children with nightmares." The succubus laughed to herself when she heard a noise behind her.

She turned quickly and on instinct, took a fighting stance. "It would seem that the party has found me already." She then extended spears from her back and lunged them at where she heard the sound, however the shadow she saw avoided it and, as quick as lightning hid behind some garbage.

Maorrigan looked skeptical. "Odd, no mere human could have dodged that." She lunged at the figure again and missed as the creature scurried about. She tried many times to stab the strange creature, but to no avail.

"You'er fast, I'll give you that, who or whatever you are! But mocking me will only bring you pain! Sever pain!" She then clutched a fist and punched out a sphere of energy. "Soul Fist!"

It caused a small explosion at the contact as Morrigan smirked, believing she did it. But to her surprise, the shadow pounced from behind the debris and landed on top of her. Morrigan struggled to get free as she was pinned down by the wrists. The Scottish Succubus mannaged to finally have a good look at her encountered friend.

Big, wild blue hair, pure white fur, and round, pointy ears. "Felicia the Catwoman."

Felicia glared down at her captured prey with seriousness in her face. "Morrigan Aensland."

Not showing any sign of helplessness, she said "What do you think you're doing here, American?!"

"I came looking for you! What else?" Felicia answered as she lowered her face closer to Morrigan's in such an intimating way. "You and I have a little score to settle after our last encounter!" A feels of tension formed between them for a moment.

The mood suddenly changed when Felicia plopped her face into Morrigan's breasts with a happy smile on her face, which caused the succubus to yelp. The feline purred happily as she snuggled in the Scotswoman's bosom. Felicia's paws moved to Morrigan's shoulders, so the succubus slitghly leaned upward and looked at the feline confused. "Um... Need I ask what you are doing?"

Felicia continued rubbin her face on the big, soft, smooth breasts like pillows as she explained in an innocent tone "Nothing, really. I just wanted to smoother my face in your boobies. And you thought I wanted a rematch, huh?"

Morrigan was astound of the adorableness before her. Her only response was a smile and a humming chuckle. "Goodness, but if you're not the most precious thing tonight."

Felicia then moved off of Morrigan as the succubus sat up on her buttocks. "Say, my ears couldn't help but perk at you saying that you were going to mess with some hunters?"

Morrigan made a devilish smirk and said "Oh, I just came across a wanted poster of myself, which I quote the worst art depiction of me if possible, and I was thinking of teaching them a thing or two of what happens when they try to mess with us Darkstalkers."

Felicia picked of the poster of which Morrigan dropped, because she was pounced on, and looked at the poster, and she tried her best to hold in her laugh. "Uh... Wow, you're right. This is a bad capture of you. But geeze, is this a huge amount! Two-thousand dead, ten-thousand alive."

"What?!" Morrigan said, feeling a bit offended. "Surely I'm worth more than that."

"I don't know, it's an awful lot to me. So what? Are you gonna kill 'em, or something?" Felicia asked.

"Only if I have to." Morrigan said, knowing Felicia hates the idea of havin to kill humans, considering that she was raised by one. "Care to join me?"

Felicia made a pout as she thought about it. "Well... As long as I have fun and not kill anyone, I guess I'll come along!"

"Very good, my little lioness." Said Morrigan as she took off into the air and Felicia used her acrobatic skills to jump on top of the roofs, following the succubus in search of some monster hunters.

Morrigan saw on building that was dimly lit. She smiled confidently. "I believe we've found our victims." Morrigan approached the building and landed as gentle as possible on the roof while Felicia climbed a tree quietly and got on the roof with her.

Morrigan made a soft hush to Felicia as they peeked through an open skylight, lookin down at over about three or four hunters who were gathered around a table to discuss a strategy.

"Alrght, men! This is how we're going to capture this demon! Two of us will be sittin in a tree holdin the net. Meanwhile the other two will be waitin for her to appear. Once she reveals herself, we'll wave to her and challenge her to catch us. Once she gives chance, we'll head for the trap and then you boys will lift the net and she will get caught in it. She'll be compleley helpless then!"

Hearin this made Morrigan roll her eyes. "Do they honestly believe that I would be that stupid?" She then turned to Felicia and whispered him her ears.

Felicia smiled and winked at Morrigan. "Right, gotcha!" With that said, she leaped off and ran into the forest.

"But what if she instead finds us? What do we do then?" Asked a trembling hunter, only to get smacked in the head.

"Don't question my plans, idiot! It will work! If there is one thing about Darkstalkers, it's that they are stupid and they can't resist a challenge!"

They then heard someone from above say "You are right about one thing!" The men gasped and looked up at the source to find Morrigan making a seductive pose. "We Darkstalkers can't resist a challenge."

"The succubus wench!" The leader exclaimed.

"Oh no! She's hear everything!" Said another one of the hunters.

The leader gritted his teeth and said "Change of plans: we're going to shoot her down with silver bullets!"

The men grabbed their rifles as Morrigan mockingly said "Silver bullets? That only works on werewolves. But if you insist..." Morrigan then flew off before the hunters open fired and missed.

"After her!" The leader shouted as they ran out the door and took aim, scanning the area for the succubus.

One hunter saw Morrigan fly into the woods. "She went into the woods!" He exclaimed pointing at the said direction.

"Split up and surround her! Do not let her get escape!" The leader demanded as they split in groups of two and ran into the woods in pursuit of Morrigan, not knowing that it was all a trap.

* * *

I Hope you've enjoyed this short but interesting chapter. Next chapter, Morrigan and Felicia will be picking off some hunters, one by one.


	2. Chapter 2

Two of the men searched in a part of the woods for Morrigan, hearing the crackeling of leaves with each step they took.

"Blast! Where did that damn demon go?!" Asked one of the men.

"Keep your eyes peeled. She could be anywhere...!" The other man said.

As the men walked, they heard a purring sound echo in the still air. The nervous man looked around and said "Wh-What is that noise?! Is that a cat?!"

"Don't worry about a stupid cat! Worry more about..." The braver man was about to say when he was suddenly dragged by his feet and was out of sight.

The nervous man took notice that his friend was gone and looked around in fear. "Will? Where did ya go?" He then heard the wrestling of bushes and aimed at the source of the noise. He then heard a tree branch snap and turned around aiming upward, demanding "Who's there?!"

He then saw a cat like shadow leap by and fired, missing the target. The man quivered with fear as he reloaded his gun, looking around nervously, hearing the branches wrestle around him. And before he could take aim, Felicia leaped towards him, with a vicious face and a loud and fierce meow.

Meanwhile, the leader along with his last man were on the other side of the woods when they heard a gun shot. "There's another one! I think the others are in trouble!"

"That demon! When we find her, we'll put holes everywhere on her!" The leader swore as they began running to the source of the scream when they stumbled on a ledge. They tumbled and rolled down until they reached the bottom. They grumbled and groaned as they slowly lifted themselves up.

Their vision was blurry for a brief moment when the follower saw one of their fellow hunters lying against a tree. "Look! There's one of our men!"

They approached the unconcions man to check him. "Hey! Are you alright there? Speak!"

The man opened his eyes slowly and then shot them wide as he began panicking. "Ah! It's here! It's coming for us!"

The two other men tried to calm him down as the leader demanded "Calm yourself! What is coming after us?"

"The... The seductive wench...! She's... not alone...!" The man answered, nearly quivering.

"What are you talking about?" The other man asked when they heard a twig snap behind them. They saw a shadow figure run by behind the bushes, which stroke terror in their chests. "What on earth was that?!"

The traumatized man started to panic again as he said "Th-There it is again!"

"What is?! Tell us man!" The leader demanded.

"A... A... A cat creature...!" The man said finally before he fainted again.

The leader grew angry as he stood up and shouted out "Retched Darkstalkers! I'm not afraid of any of you!" He then turned to his remainig man and said "You stay here while I search for the succubus and her pet!"

"Ai, sir." The man acknowledged as the leader left with his rifle ready. The man stood alone with an unconscious man the only thig that was keeping him company. He then heard screeching bats in the distance as he looked up to see a swarm, but only to see trees and the starless night sky. He heard it again in another direction by only saw the full moon. Now very nervous, the man trembled with unease until a swarm of bats finally charged at him and surrounded him as he tried to shoo them away in panic.

They then flew away when Morrigan grabbed him by the shoulder with a seductive smile. "Looks like it's just you and me for now." Looking at her, the man wasn't sure wether or not he should feel calm or nervous. "Oh, don't be scared. I won't hurt you... much..." She then moved slowly and gave hima small peck on the lips of which caused him to collaps unconscious. "Believe me, I would've loved to taste your soul, but she made me promise."

Morrigan then heard a gunshot close by. She wondered if the leader found Felicia and is as of now fighting her, so she spread her wings and flew straight toward the source of the shot, dodging every tree she came across. When she arrived, she found the leader firing at Felicia, missing every shot.

Felicia did some mocking posses such as waving her paws, sticking her butt out and spanking it, and sticking her tongue out. She then suddenly lost her balance and fell off the trees. "Ouchie... I got too cocky..." She said to herself in shame when the man approached her pointing the rifle at her.

"Now I got ya, monster!" He said as he was abou to pull the trigger as Felicia closes her eyes tight.

Then suddenly, Morrigan shouted "Shadow Blade!" And her wings transformed into spears of which lunged right at the man, and made him miss again. She then wrapped them around the man in her tenticals about to squeeze the life out of him, but then Felicia placed a paw on her shoulder, which made her look at the halfbreed. Felicia looked serious as she shook her head.

Morrigan let out a sigh as she decided to spare the man. He was rendered unconscious, so she let him go. Now that it was all over, Felicia turned to Morrigan and said "Thanks, Morrigan. If it wasn't for you, I'd be mounted on a wall."

Morrigan smiled at Felicia and said "Oh, now we wouldn't want that now, would we?" She then stretched her arms in the air with her fingers intwined. "Well, that was very enjoyable." She then kissed Felicia on the cheek, causing the cat girl to blush. "It was twice as fun with you as a playmate."

Felicia smile back as she held two figers up. "Glad I could play along! And it went nearly smoothly too." She then made a concerned face. "Although, you did look pretty angry when you were squeezing their leader to death."

Morrigan then looked serious as she said "What did you expect? He was about to kill you! I had to do something."

Felicia then lightly scratched her face with one claw as if she felt an itch there. "You mean you were worried about me?"

"I suppose. But aside from that, it was really enjoyable." Said Morrigan. "I should be getting back to my castle. Where is your troupe, anyway?"

"Hm? Oh, they're back home in good old U.S.A. spending time with their families. I was thinking of visiting the orphanage."

"But?"

Felicia scratched her cheek with one claw as if it itched. "I'm worried that humans would suspect something, considering that I'm rarely seeing the kids. Considering that I'm secretly a Darkstalker."

Felicia looked at the ground with a sad and guilty face of which caused the Scottish Succubus to take pity. She thought of what to do as she suggested "You could always stay with me for the night."

Felicia shot her head up and looked at Morrigan anxiously surprised. "R-Really? Me stay with you?"

Morrigan shrugged as she assured "Of course."

Felicia was so happy that she leaped to Morrigan and hugged her tightly. "Thanks, Morrigan! You're so awesome to make such an offer!"

They later arrived at Castle Aesland as Morrigan flew towards it while carrying Felicia bridal style. They went through the window and Morrigan placed Felicia down and said in a cautiously soft voice "Don't make so much noise. They don't suspect that I was out. The last thing I want is for the servants to worry."

Felicia acknowledged with a nod. "Okay."

Both young females crept along the hall, trying their best as to not wake anyone. "Morrigan, is that you?" A child's voice asked in a sleepy tone which made Morrigan and Felicia freeze like statues. They turned and saw Lilith in her pajamas holding a blanket.

Lilith rubbed an eye and yawned as Morrigan said "Lilith, what are you doing up? It's past your bed time."

"I heard a faint whooshing sound in the castle." Lilith answered. "I'm just relieved it was only you."

Felicia looked at Lilith curiously as she asked "Is that your little sister?"

Morrigan let out a sigh and answered "Sort of."

Felicia then made a delighted smile and said "Awww...! She's so precious...!"

Lilith blushed in modesty while Morrigan smiled and said "I'm glad you think so."

"Um, who is your friend?" Lilith asked.

Morrigan turned to Lilith and answered "Her name is Felicia. She'll be sleeping here for tonight."

Lilith gave Morrigan a raised eyebrow. "I never imagined you to be so hospitable, Morrigan. Especially for strays."

Hearing that made Felicia flinch in surprise, feeling offended of what the young succubus said. "Did... Did she just call me a stray...?! Forget what I said about precious...!" The American cat girl said to herself.

However, she then heard her say "Then again, she doesn't look as bad as any stray. She actually looks fun."

This made Felicia surprised and feel flattered. "Well, I do love to sing and dance. And chase things around."

Lilith giggled as she asked Morrigan "Can I play with her tomorrow, Morrigan, please?"

Morrigan pondered on the matter as she said "Hm... I suppose you can play with her after breakfast, but then she'll be moving on back home." Morrigan then leaned forward to the young succubus and stroke her head. "But for now, you need some sleep, alright?"

Lilith yawned again as she acknowledged "Okay... I'll go back to bed..."

"There's a good lassie." Morrigan said with a smile as she gave her a good night kiss on the forehead. "Good night, Lilith."

"Good night, Morrigan." Said Lilith as she went straight to bed.

Once Lilith was gone, Morrigan and Felicia looked at each other. "She's a wee little sweet heart, isn't she?"

"Yeah, she is. A little rude, but she's a good kid." Said Felicia. "Your very lucky to have a sibling. I wish I had one or two."

Morrigan looked at Frlicia with a raised eyebrow. "Aren't your friends in the troupe like sisters?"

Felicia realized that she was right and scratched her head and chuckled in embarrassment. "Uh... Yeah, I guess so. Anyway, I could really use a shower before going to bed."

Morrigan held a hand to her mouth as she yawned and said "I could use a shower myself." She then smiled seductivley at her. "And I won't mind if you sleep with me tonight."

Felicia blushed in surprise as she asked "M-Me, sleep with you? I, uh... Okay. I'd love to."

Morrigan then held her by the paw as she said "Follow me, my pet." The succubus and cat creature went straight to Morrigan's room which had a queen sized bed, which wouldn't surprise anyone, including Felicia, yet she looked astound as she said "Wow, this room is amazing! It's more greater than the room I got back at home."

"Why thank you. It's not much, but it's cozy." Morrigan then led her to her personal bathroom where there was a shower that looked like it belonged in a gym, only it was pure white and clean.

Felicia couldn't believe her own eyes of how beautiful the bathroom was. "Awesome, everything is so nice and sparkly. Mine barely competes."

Morrigan chuckled as she had the wings on her head and back dissolve into bats as well as all of her clothing, leaving her in the buff. "Shall we?"

Felicia made a seductive purr as she answered "Sure, but first..." She looked down at her own body as her fur disappeared, exposing her private areas. "Okay, now we can go in."

Morrigan and Felicia went into the shower and turned the water on in warm tempurtures. Steam filled the shower as both female creatures of the night soaked in the rain. Felicia's hair surprisingly stayed in the same shape and form even after getting soaked.

"Ah... So refreshing. And who says cats hate water?" Said Felicia as she picked up the soap and was about to leather her paws in it when Morrigan took the soap, much to her surprise. "Huh? Hey, what's the big idea?!"

Morrigan smiled as she softly shushed her. "Don't get a hissy fit, my wee little kitty." She said as she applied the soap in her hands. "Since you are the guest here, I feel the host should give you service first."

Felica blushed, realizing that Morrigan meant touching her with her soapy hands. At first she was uncomfortable with the idea, but then again, deep down she did find herself to be attracted to the succubus before her, so she decided "Um, okay. Thanks, Morrigan."

Morrigan then went behind Felicia as she began to rub and massage her back of which the cat girl let a sigh out to. "That's Mistress Morrigan to you." She said softly to her pointy ears as she rubbed more soap along Felicia's back of which the cat girl arched letting out a gasp of pleasure. "How does it feel?"

Felicia smiled as she looked back with a wink and said "It feels great. Please keep going, mistress."

"As you wish." Said Morrigan as she reached for Felicia's buttocks and began to squeeze them.

"Nya!" Felicia meowed, feeling her bottom cheeks being rubbed and massaged by a pair of strong female hands. "Mistress... Morrigan..." Felicia breathed as she felt pleasure course through her body.

Morrigan then trailed her hands to Felicia's stomach, causing Felicia to giggle of which Morrigan found adorable. "How adorable. You're a wee bit ticklish, I see."

"Guilty as charged." Said Felicia between laughs. The tickelig lasted for two in a half minutes before Morrigan moved her hands to Felicia's breasts and started massaging them, causing Felicia to meow in pleasure again. "Nya! Oh gods!"

Morrigan enjoyed hearing Felicia moan as she continued rubbing her breasts methodically. After a minute or two, Felicia looked behind as she asked "Mistress Morrigan?"

"Yes, Felicia?" Morrigan asked.

"I... I want to soap you as well." Said Felicia as she received a kiss on the cheek.

"You may." Morrigan said as Felicia happily took the soap bar and leathered her paws before she began applying it on Morrigan's shoulders. The succubus closed her yes and made humming sounds of pleasure as Felicia massaged the shoulders before moving to her collarbone and then to her breasts. Morrigan moaned as she felt the feline's paws squeeze then ver so softly. "Oh, Felicia... My precious feline maiden... Keep going."

"Yes, mistress." Felicia said as she kept massaging and rubbing Morrigan's breasts for a few minutes before she stopped and went lower to her stomach. Morrigan made humming giggles, feeling Felicia rub her stomach lightly, which made Felicia delighted. "Your ticklish here too? How cute!"

Morrigan winked at her friend as she admitted "Well, even a rouge as gorgeous as I has to have an adorable side." Morrigan openly laughed, which was beautiful music to anyone's ears, including Felicia's. After a two minutes, Felicia moved to her back, sending a tingle of pleasure up the succubus' spine. "Oh gods, yes...!" Morrigan moaned as she felt Felicia's paws rub up and down along her curvy back.

Felicia then went down to Morrigan's big round buttocks and squeezed them in a massage. Morrigan enjoyed the sensation as their breasts mushed together. As Felicia was nearly done soaping, she looked at Morrgan directly in the eyes and said "I should thank you for saving my life back in the woods."

Morrigan looked back and said "Think nothing of it, my American friend."

Felicia shook her head and said "That's the problem. I can't ignore it. I owe you a lot. There has to be something I can give you."

Morrigan pondered at this as the water washed away the soap on their bodies. "Well... There is actually one thing you can do for me."

"Like what?" Felicia asked anxiously.

Then, to the cat girl's surprise, Morrigan pressed her lips against her's in a sweet kiss. Felicia calmed herself and kissed back with her arms wrapped around Morrigan's shoulders while the succubus had her hands wrapped around Felicia's back. Their hearts were ablaze and beating in nearly out of their chests with excitement as they kissed.

They pulled away as Morrigan caressed Felicia's cheek, smiling at her as she suggested with "Give me pleasure while I give you pleasure back."

Felicia smiled and said "Okay. I mean, yes mistress."

The water was turned off and they dried themselves off before they went back toThe bedroom. Morrigan sat on the edge of the bed allowing Felicia to sit on her lap as they embraced in a make out session. The kiss lasted for half a minute before Felicia trailed her kisses to Morrigan's neck, causing the royal succubus to moan softly. Felicia soon reached her collarbone and finally, to her breasts.

Morrigan flung her head back as Felicia fondled with her breasts, sucking on her nipples and licking the round surfaces as if there was fur, even though there was no patch of hair on her flawless skin. "Oh! Oh yes! Don't stop, my little kitty! Keep going!" Said Morrigan as Felicia continued laying licks and kisses all over the succubus' D-cups.

After five minutes, Felicia stopped and went lower to her stomach. "Your breasts are really cute and beautiful, Mistress Morrigan." She said as she began to lick her belly, which made the succubus laugh at the tickling of her tongue. "And so is your laugh."

Morrigan giggled some more as she gently clutched Felicia's hair. "F-Felicia! Ah, ha, ha, ha! And... Hee, hee! I thought I... was mischievous...!" After a few minute, Felicia stopped and went to her thighs, of which she started to lick. Her feline tongue felt amazing against her legs as the cat girl continued licking all over both thighs, in and out for seen minutes.

Felicia then finally went to her hairless vagina, licking and kissing it over and over again as Morrigan moaned, Felicia spoke between licks "You have such a pretty vagina, Morrigan. Every inch of you is perfect."

"I... Ah! I wouldn't say perfect, but thank you, Felicia. Oh, don't stop!" Morrigan moaned as she fell backwards on the bed, arching her back and playing with her own breasts. After seven minutes, Felicia stopped as Morrigan sat back up and the cat girl sat on her lap again as they kissed some more.

Morrigan pulled away and said "Now, allow me to give you pleasure, like I promised."

Felicia nodded and said "Yes, mistress." Morrigan trailed kisses along Felicia's neck and collarbone, causing the young feline to moan in pleasure. Morrigan went lower to her collarbone and then to her D-cup breasts. "Mistress...! Oh! Mistress Morrigan!" Felicia made cute moans and meows as she felt the succubus kiss all over her breasts, sucking on her nipples.

Morrigan caressed Felicia's breasts as she said "Every part of you is adorable, Felicia. Your face, your voice, your childish behavior, even your physical appearance is cute."

Felicia flushed with modesty as she felt Morrigan continue to kiss her breasts until seven minutes later. She looked at Felicia and said specifically "Crawl onto the bed and lean down to the sheets on your forearms and stick your butt in the air with your knees supporting."

Felicia took in the demand and did as she was told. Once she was in the position, Morrigan crawled from behind and laid kisses on her upper back, causing the cat girl to yelp, or in her case, meow with pleasure. "Nya! M-Mistress!" She also felt Morrigan's hand rub her round buttocks, making her tremble with excitement and pleasure.

Morrigan trailed her kisses all over the feline American's back, enjoying the sound of her adorable moaning voice and the way she begs her to keep going. "Please, Mistress Morrigan! Give me more pleasure!"

Morrigan smiled as she said "As you wish, my wee little kitty." Morrigan went back so that she was facing Felicia's buttocks. She then began licking her vagina, sending waves of pleasure coursing through her body.

"Ah! Oh gods, yes! Morrigan! Mistress Morrigan! Nya!" Felicia moaned as Morrigan kissed and licked her vagina lovingly.

Six minutes later, she stopped and said "Turn on your back." Felicia did so and laid flat on her back. Morrigan then crawled on top of her and kissed her lips. Both girls moaned in one another's mouths as they made out softly. Morrigan then began rocking back and forth, rubbing their mushed breasts together. Morrigan moaned softly while the cat girl underneath her moaned a little louder, feeling their nipples flick each other as they clutched onto the bed sheets.

"I... I love you, Morrigan!" Felicia moaned.

Morrigan was a little taken aback, though she shouldn't be surprised, considering that she harbors the same exact feelings for her. Though her saying it, especially with the L word, would be out of character for her, so she said "And... And I have... the same regards and affections for you, Felicia!"

After eight minutes, Morrigan stopped rocking as they both panted before Scottish succubus said "Let us pleasure each other, as one."

"Y-Yes mistress." Felicia said breathless as Morrigan got off of her and sat on her buttocks, leaning slightly back on her hands as Felicia sat up and did the same. Both females spread their legs, and placed the right over the left and closed the gap between their crotches.

Both Morrigan and Felicia moaned as they rocked their hips back and forth, rubbing their vaginas together. The bed began to rock slightly as they humped one another in a normal pace for three minutes. They then picked up the pace as waves of pleasure coursed through their bodies.

The walls were sound proof, so no one could hear them moan as loud as they could from rubbing their vaginas together. The world around them stood still, there was only Morrigan and Felicia getting closer and closer to their climax with each thrust. Soon, ten minutes have passed as they were nearing their climax.

"M-Mistress Morrigan! I'm cumming!" Felicia cried.

"I'm cumming as well!" Morrigan cried back.

With one last thrust, Morrigan and Felicia threw their heads back and screamed at the top of their lungs to the ceiling as loads of their juice spewed out all over their crotches and thighs.

Morrigan then fell backwards, her head landing on the pillows as she panted in exhaustion as Felicia crawled on top of her, purring with satisfaction as they embraced in a kiss.

They then pulled away as Felicia asked "Are you satisfied, mistress?"

Morrigan smiled as she rubbed her knuckles softly against Felicia's cheek and answered "Yes, very. Thank you, Felicia. This has been a wondrous night."

Felicia purred even louder, almost like a motor as she laid her head on the succubus' breasts. "I'm glad. I can't wait to play with Lilith in the morning."

Morrigan stroke her blue wild hair as she said "I'm sure she would love it. Good night, Felicia, my precious and adorable kitty."

"Good night to you too, Mistress Morrigan." Said Felicia as they both fell fast asleep.

* * *

Finished it just in time for Halloween, though I might continue this, only as an epilogue with Felicia playing with Lilith before she moves on. Hope you've enjoyed this chapter and have a Happy Halloween.


End file.
